Love Strikes Young cont
by xBloomStarx
Summary: This is the few final chapters to FreeMoment's story "Love Strikes Young".
1. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Where do you want to make our battle?" Bloom asked.

"Sparx," Darkar said.

"Why Sparx? It's dead. What's the point of fighting there?"

"I want to watch you die with the rest of your wretched family."

"Well that's a pretty good reason." Musa agreed.

Bloom shot at a death glare at her.

"Oops, sorry."

"Mm-hmm, yeah, sure, whatever."

"Where on Sparx?" Sky asked interrupting the on-coming cat fight.

"Anywhere," Darkar responded.

"Then I'm ready when you are." Bloom replied. "Let's do this thing."

They were on Sparx within a milli-second. Snow blew around them as they were ready for battle.

"You couldn't have picked a better place?" She asked him. "It I'm going to die I want it to be just a little more realistic."

Darkar then changed their setting to a cemetery. It was raining, also.

"Wasn't what I was expecting, but okay." Bloom shrugged.

"Let's fight," Dakar started.

They fought for hours on end. Both getting hit with magic and sometimes not.

Bloom –still not able to control her powers- was getting hit the most. There were cuts all over her with blood seeping out of them slowly. Blood stained most of her fairy outfit, while Darkar barely bad a scratch on him.

"UGH!! Ohmygod! Can't you let me hit you for once?!" She yelled throwing fireballs at him.

"And where would the fun in that be?" He replied catching her attacks in his hands.

"It'd be fun for me, because I might actually be able to win."

"Why would I let you do that?"

"I don't know. I thought that you would've fallen for it."

"No," He threw the fireballs back at her. They hit the target directly. She didn't have time to put up a shield. "I wouldn't have." Bloom was thrown back to the ground and she hit a grave stone. She was drenched in rain water and covered in mud and blood, but she looked up at the gravestone: _Miriam Sparx_.

Memories flooded her already pounding –with pain- head. She saw a woman with long red hair and looked a lot like her. She was holding a red-haired baby.

"Mom," She whispered to no one in particular.

Bloom heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to just get hit with another attack. Her eyesight was blurry because of the massive amount of blood loss. She knew that she was going to die soon.

She then felt Darkar's hand grab the back of her hair roughly. He jerked her back and rammed her head into her own mother's grave stone. Blood poured out of her head thick and glistening. That was the last thing she felt. The last thing she heard was, "I win." Darkar then threw her back onto the grave and without remorse left her there.

*******

"Do you think they're okay?" Stella asked Flora while they were back at Flora's house.

"Of course they are Stell." Flora assured.

"Why are you so calm?! My boyfriend just got hurt and now Bloom's parents have been kidnapped. Now, Bloom and the others still haven't given us the signal that they're okay!" "I'm just trying to think positive Stella."

"Well I can't right now!"

"Just try to Stella!"

"Okay, okay, I'll try already!" Stella sighed. She plopped down into a nearby chair and relaxed. She closed her eyes and tried to make herself believe that everything was going to be okay. It was actually starting to work for her.

Out of nowhere "She Wolf" by Shakira blasted through the room. Stella's eyes popped open and she shot daggers at Flora. Flora blushed rapidly. "Oops, sorry." She pulled out her cell phone. "Hello?"

Stella waited impatiently, tapping her foot. She wanted the silence to return.

"Hey Musa, what's up?" Flora said.

Stella froze up, tense.

"Uh-huh," Flora continued nodding her head. "She did WHAT?!"

"What? Tell me!" Stella yelled jumping out of the chair and rushing over to Flora. "Who's she?"

"Oh, really?" Flora asked. " . . . Is she back yet? . . . 5 hours ago?" Flora pulled the phone away from her ear as she and Stella heard two ear-piercing screams.

Stella grabbed the phone and put it on speaker. "Musa! Tecna! What's going on?!" Stella asked urgently. "Where's Bloom? Why did you scream?"

"It's . . . It's Sky." Musa stuttered in a scared tone. "What? What about him?"

"Did he kill Darkar?" Flora asked.

"Or is he dead? Poor Bloom, she'll be crushed." Stella said exasperating.

"Stella!"

"What?"

"He's not dead you guys." Tecna declared shakily. "But someone is dead."

"Who? Darkar?" Flora questioned.

"Bloom."

Stella and Flora froze.

"Excuse me?" Stella asked her not Tecna not believing it.

"Yeah, Bloom, she's dead." Musa said.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yes, she is."

"Ohmygod!"

"Can you guys get over here? Can Brandon walk?" Tecna asked.

"I'll _make_ him walk!" Stella assured with tears filling up her eyes.

"Okay, just get over here as fast as you can. We don't know how long we can cope with Sky moping around crying." Musa said. Stella could hear her choked back tears.

"Okay, see ya." Stella choked out sadly. Once they hung up Flora and Stella hugged each other tightly.

"I can't believe it." Flora whispered as they released each other.

"I know," Stella told her quietly.

"But come on, let's go get Brandon." The girls walked down the hall mournfully, trying to not imagine their friend's dead body in their heads.

They reached the room Brandon was staying in and walked in. Helia was sitting a chair looking at some sketch book, while Brandon was leaning up against a wall.

"Hey Brandon," Stella said trying to sound like her usual peppy self.

"Uh, hey Stella, what's wrong?" He asked her noticing her red eyes.

"We need to go down to this warehouse. Can you walk?"

"Yeah,"

"Why do we need to go down to the warehouse?" Helia asked.

"There's a situation." Flora said

"What kind of situation?" He asked standing up from his chair.

"Oh Brandon!" Stella exclaimed launching herself into his arms staining his shirt with tears.

"What's wrong with her?" He mouthed to Flora.

"It's Bloom," Flora explained wiping away tears of her own.

"What about her?"

"She's . . . gone. Tecna and Musa just called to confirm it." She whispered. Helia gave her a sympathetic look. He walked over and hugged her tightly.

"By who?" Brandon asked furiously. He didn't even know Bloom that long but since he found out that Sky liked her, she felt like a sister to him.

"Darkar," Stella growled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her sadly. "She was my best-est friend ever! Why did this have to happen to her?" Stella cried in between sobs.

"No one can answer that Stell. But right now we need to go help the others." Brandon replied. She nodded.

Flora walked over to them and put a hand on Stella's shoulder. "Come on Stella. Let's go." Flora said as she, Helia, and Brandon pried Stella off him.


	2. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Sky refused to leave Bloom's side. He refused to eat, drink or anything. He felt too much sorrow and pain. Mentally he kept kicking himself for not telling Bloom that she was the princess in his dreams. Now he would never be able to tell her. Not ever.

"Sky," A weak voice behind him said. He turned to see Musa and Tecna in the doorway. "We found her parents. We sent them back to their house. Stella, Brandon, and Flora are in the other room." Musa continued.

"Stella, Brandon, and Flora?" Sky croaked out. His voice cracked from all his crying.

"Yeah, we called them and told them a shorter version of what happened." Tecna explained.

"I might be out in a minute."

They both nodded and left the room.

Sky turned his attention back to Bloom. She was –still- drenched head to toe in mud and blood covered her clothes. Her skin was paler than before. He wiped the bangs away from her face and stoked her cheek softly. Sky had never seen her look any more fragile.

"I'll be back." He whispered in her ear as if she could actually hear him. He slowly stood up and took his hand away from hers. The only problem was that her hand had a death-grip on Sky's wrist. "What the heck?" He exclaimed trying to pry the fingers away. He was suddenly pulled back down into his chair by the –supposed to be- dead hand. She let go and Sky didn't move a muscle.

"Hey, you guys!" He yelled to his friends, totally freaked out.

"Isn't your butt supposed to be out here with the rest of us?" Stella asked p-ed off.

"Watch," Sky replied. He stood up and Bloom's hand shot back out into death-grip mode. Everyone stared in amazement.

"What . . . the flip?" Stella said in awe.

"Wow," Brandon mouthed.

"I know," Sky replied.

"This is illogical!" Tecna exclaimed in an obvious tone. They all turned to look at her. "It's obvious that someone is controlling Bloom. Someone must be watching us and making us believe that she's alive again. Bloom is completely dead Sky. I repeat, it is illogical."

"I'll show you illogical." A voice murmured from behind Sky. He turned around to see Bloom moving slightly.

"Bloom?" He said as the death-grip released. They all ran over to the bed and kneeled down next to it. "Ow," She groaned putting a hand on her forehead. She froze and opened her eyes. Bloom looked at her hand. "What's up with the blood?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Illogical my _**butt**_!" Stella said to Tecna, glaring at her.

"Wait, why am I back in the warehouse? Did I win?"

"It's difficult to say. It's kinda like a tie in a strange sort of way. But then again you both lost." Stella told her.

Bloom stared at her blankly and clueless.

"Okay here's the deal. You died. Then Darkar went away. Then you came back alive." Stella explained shortly but Bloom still stared at her. "Look we don't get it either so just bear with us." Stella pleaded sighing.

"Okay then. Ooh, cookies." Bloom said looking over to see a plate full of them.

"There's only one way to figure out if this is actually Bloom." Tecna interrupted them. "Bloom, if that actually is your real name, did you actually die?"

Bloom stared at her with a cookie hanging out of her mouth. She took it out and said, "Um, is this a trick question?"

"Wait, ooh, I have one!" Stella said. "Okay here it is," She put on an excited look and gasped. "Bloom, guess what?"

Bloom imitated Stella and gasped too. "What?" She said in a peppy-Stella-like voice before shoving another cookie in her mouth.

"You know those Build-A-Bears? One of their new outfits is my outfit! You know, my green dress with the pink stripes?"

"Um, okay." Bloom replied in a bored tone.

"It is you! You're the only person I know who does that whenever they don't care!" Stella screamed excitedly, hugging Bloom. Bloom yelped in pain and Stella immediately let go. "Oops! Sorry! Forgot." She apologized quickly.

"Stell, why don't we give Bloom and Sky some alone time, so they can talk between themselves in peace?" Musa said pulling her out of the room.

"Good idea Musa." Flora agreed as the rest of them piled out of the room. They shut the door behind them and they heard someone slap the other.

"Aren't my friends just so civilized?" Bloom joked with Sky laughing.

"Oh, yeah, of course they are." He then looked at her suspiciously. "So Bloom, how long have you actually been awake."

"I couldn't tell. I kept on tuning in and out. Dead, alive, dead, alive." She admitted as Sky helped her sit up against the headboard of the bed. "How much did you hear?"

"A lot actually. I heard Musa and Tecna crying. Then I've heard you talking about that princess in your dreams. Again. What was that all about?"

"I wanted to talk to you about it whenever you got back. But then I went out to find you and I found you dead. I regretted not telling you sooner."

"Well I'm not dead now. Tell me,"

"I think she's you." He replied.

"Hold on, let me get this straight. You think that the girl in your dreams is me? Come on, seriously. Tell me what you were going to say." She said.

"No, I'm serious. She's dead you." He said.

"Wait are we talking about "dead me" as in she's dead and looks like me dead? Or are we talking about she looks just like me?" Bloom asked him confused.

"She looks like you." He confirmed.

"Okay, just checking."

"So you wanna go back out there?"

"Right now, I want to go and find Darkar and rip his head off."

"You don't need to worry about him now."

"Why?"

"He's dead. I destroyed him."

"How?" Bloom asked him excitedly.

"I rammed him through the back with my sword. He's gone Bloom. Everything can go back to normal now. We all can go home." Sky told her happily.

"And go back to the lives we used to live before we were kidnapped?" She frowned.

"Exactly,"

She frowned even more and looked at the foot of the bed. "The lives where we forgot each other existed?"

Sky finally understood what she had been talking about. He felt the same way.

"Sky I don't want to lose you again." Bloom said looking back at him.

"As I don't want to lose you. But now, I need to go and let my parents know that I'm okay. You probably need to do the same." He told her pulling her into a hug.

"Except my parents don't live in a completely different dimension,"

"Details,"

"But they aren't minor."

"Big deal, just think about it Bloom. We can do what we want now." Sky said pushing her back some to where he could look at her.

"Well I want you." She replied. "Is that too much to ask?"

"No, it's just that right now –after this- it might not be a good idea to see each other."

"So, even though we never were boyfriend and girlfriend, you're breaking up with me?"

"It's only for a temporary time though. I want to spend time with my parents some."

"And then your parents will probably lock you in their house or kingdom or whatever, and try to make up the past fourteen years that they didn't get to see. I might never see you again."

"Hey Sky!" Stella yelled from the other side of the door.

"What Stella?" He asked irritated.

"We got some scary-looking people that are here to see you."

"Who?"

"The Eraklyon Secret Service," Brandon said uneasy.

"We called them to take you home."

"Okay," Sky sighed. He turned his attention back to Bloom and saw the tears in her eyes.

"So I guess you have to go now?" She asked choking on her tears.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"So this is good-bye?"

"No it's just a see you later. But before I go, I want to give you something. Something I haven't given anyone else."

"What is it?"

He stood her up and put her arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed her gently. They broke apart but immediately started kissing each other again. Well you really couldn't say 'kissing'. 'Making out' would be a more appropriate word for it.

"Hey Sky," Stella repeated opening the door. "OH GOD!" She screamed slamming the door. They stopped kissing just in time to see the door slam.

"Do not go in there people! It's a _Sex Zone_!" Stella yelled to the others.

"We are not Stella!" Bloom said to her through the door.

"Yeah, well the tangles in your hair say that it was about to be. My God, I think I've gone blind! I've been scarred for life!" She exaggerated putting a hand to her forehead.

Bloom and Sky walked out of the room glaring at Stella.

"I hate you." Bloom told her angrily.

"It was for the common good. I want to be able to see again but you two made me go blind! So now I ruin your life to return my sight. It is only fair." Stella argued.

"Mm-hmm,"

"It's true! And plus I have a mental scar and images that I never wanted to ever see in my life!"

"Stell! We never had sex!"

"You two were going to!"

"And how do you know?"

"Because," Stella took a dramatic pause. "I'm psychic!"

"Uh-huh, and the two annoying unicorns didn't take Charlie's kidney!" Bloom yelled at her.

"Exactly! That's because they took his _**spleen**_!" Stella replied.

"The spleen is like the back part of the body! Idiot!" She told her.

". . . Your point?" Stella asked.

"My point is: That's why you're failing health class."

"Hey! We do not speak of my failing grades in public!"

"Okay! Fine then! But you ruined my life so I ruined yours. We're square."

Stella huffed in response.

"Okay now before we were interrupted, what'd you need Stella?" Sky interrupted.

"The C.I.A. of E-air-ak-lion is waiting for you impatiently outside." Stella said calming down.

"No, it's the secret service of _**Eraklyon**_, Stella." Brandon corrected her.

"Uh! It's close enough!" Stella rolled her eyes.

"So, I guess now it's see you later?" Bloom asked sadly.

"Yeah, so, come on." He replied leading her outside.

"Why 'come on'?"

"Because I want some company to walk me out,"

"Mm-hmm," Stella murmured with a knowing look.

Bloom followed Sky outside just to see the S.S.E. (Secret Service of Eraklyon). They looked just like the Secret Service down there on Earth.

"See you later Bloom." Sky told her. He and the S.S.E started walking towards a huge blue and white aircraft.

Bloom's heart was breaking as she watched Sky leave her there. It felt like a hammer smacked her in the chest. She didn't want him to go. They had been through too much together.

Sky turned around to see her still standing there. It broke his heart to see her sad. Suddenly, rain just started to pour down on them.

_As if this moment couldn't get any worse_, they both thought. Bloom suddenly sprinted towards him and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back not wanting to let her go. She let go of him and kissed him passionately. He –of course- did the same and pushed her closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sky unfortunately broke the kiss and cupped her cheek with his hand. "I will be back for you. And I want you to remember something," Sky told her over the rain.

"What?" She replied over the rain as well.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He kissed her again and ran onto the ship. Bloom stood there as the aircraft got ready to take off. Her heart was racing with excitement. He actually said it. Sky actually said he loved her.

She dashed back inside after the aircraft was gone, even more drenched than she already was -except all the blood had washed off.

"What'd he say?" Stella asked her immediately taking her face away from the window. "I didn't get to see anything else whenever the rain started."

"Nosy much?" Musa asked Stella.

"Yep,"

"He said . . . He said he loved me." Bloom whispered started to blush deeply, remembering the kiss.

Stella turned to Brandon and asked him, "How come you never tell _me_ you love me?"

"Isn't calling you 'Shnoockums' enough after a couple-of-days relationship?" He replied.

"Not anymore!"

He sighed. "Fine, I love you."

She froze with a mixed look of shock and anger spreading across her face. "Fine? Did you just say _**fine**_?" Stella asked gritting her teeth.

"Take cover!" Bloom yelled. She and the other girls then ducked behind the couch that was there. "It's the S-Bomb all over again. Except this time it's an actual human being!" She continued as the girls peeked their heads above the couch to where their eyes only showed.

"I can't believe you just said FINE!" Stella screamed at Brandon.

"Ohmygod." Musa agreed. "It's true!"

"Told ya so! Jeez." Bloom said.

"What's so wrong with saying fine?" Brandon asked Stella.

"Because it makes me feel like you don't care! You know, about our relationship." Stella explained.

"We haven't even started dating! I don't need to say I love you until we've been together for a long time!"

"Bloom and Sky haven't been on a date and they've told each other that they love each other. And they almost did **it**!"

"Nuh-uh!" Bloom interrupted jumping up from her spot.

"Will you shut up!? You are not part of this conversation!" Stella yelled at her.

Bloom slowly slid back down behind the couch glaring at her. "Fine then." She said quietly.

"Don't say the F-word!"

"I didn't. I said, -oh! I get it now! I did say the F-word! I said, FINE!" Bloom argued from behind the couch.

"Ahh! Don't say that word!" Stella screamed.

"FINE!"

"Ahh! Shut up!"

"FINE!"

"Ahh! To the max! Please shut up!"

"FI- OW!" Bloom yelped as Flora hit her in the arm. "Flora! What is wrong with you?"

"You three need to just stop fighting. It's stupid and annoying."

Bloom smirked. "Fine,"

Stella screamed. "

That is enough!" Flora said standing up.

"Besides us arguing, I have to go." Brandon said. "I have to get back to Eraklyon before they think I'm dead."

The girls stood up from behind the couch and sat down on it instead.

"See ya!" The girls –besides Stella- said waving.

"Stella," Musa warned. She sighed.

"Bye," She replied.

"See ya girls later." Brandon replied as he walked out the door with Helia right behind him –Helia gave a little wave to Flora who blushed madly and giggled.

"Ooh-la-la," Bloom told her nudging her with her elbow. Flora smacked her. "Ow! Stop that."

Stella just stood there watching the door. She glanced at the girls, then the door.

"Just go." Bloom told her laughing. Stella immediately ran out the door after him. "So what do we do whenever she gets back?" Bloom asked the remaining girls.

"Probably go home and get back to our old lives." Tecna said gloomily.

"As in forget about the boys?" Flora asked worriedly.

A look of grief went over the girls' faces.

"I'm afraid so." She shrugged. "It couldn't be that hard could it?"

"Tecna, Sky just told Bloom that he loved her and Stella is probably swapping spit with Brandon right now." Musa said.

"And you and Timmy have been just a little shy bunch now haven't you?" Bloom added.

"Be logical Bloom!" Tecna snapped.

"Oh I am. Logical is what you need to be. You blush and get all quiet whenever you're around him. I **know** you like him Tecna. I **know**."

Just then Stella burst through the door with a smile plastered across her face.

"Beware! Sex Zone!" Bloom mimicked pointing at her.

"Oh shut up Bloom!" She yelled at her. "Besides all we did was make-out. You and Sky did other things."

"No we didn't!"

"Don't start playing innocent, I saw where his hands were."

Bloom ran out of comebacks. Stella had her cornered. Bloom didn't have any proof that Stella and Brandon did anything.

"A-ha! I won for once!" Stella yelled in triumph.

"Can we just go now?" Musa asked already heading for the door.

"I agree." Bloom said running towards the door.

"Uh-uh! I ain't done with you yet missy!" Stella screamed at her as she ran after Bloom.

"Those two will never learn." Flora said shaking her head and laughing some.

"We heard that!" She heard Bloom and Stella yell at her from the outside.

*******

Bloom walked home quietly and looked around her to see all of the things that had changed since she was gone. It all looked pretty much the same to her. But that was just her opinion. She could've missed something but she didn't care. She was mainly just focused on what had happened in the previous couple of hours. From the moment she woke up to the goodbyes that she and Sky had. It made her excited.

Bloom made it to her house to find the missing doorknob –that Tecna stills owes her- and the door still slightly open just how they had left it. After stepping inside she shut the door behind her silently. She decided to wait till morning before she saw her parents –or supposed parents at least.

Her room was still the same, Kiko and all.

She changed out of her blood-stained T-shirt and jeans into a short nightgown. Then she picked up Kiko and started stroking his soft blue-ish/gray fur. It felt great to be home.

Suddenly something hit her window. Bloom froze and so did Kiko. _What the heck was that?_ she thought to herself. She put Kiko down and slowly walked towards the window.

**Bloom's POV**

I opened up the window to find nothing out there. Just to make sure though, I stepped onto the balcony and searched. Still nothing.

Before I could look down, a rock flew up and whacked me in the head. I yelped and stepped back holding the spot on my forehead that the rock had hit.

"What the-?" I said. I peered over the balcony to see a certain blonde-haired boy standing there with a bunch of rocks in his hand. "You know, you really need to work on your aim." I told him laughing.

"Am I really that bad at aiming?" He asked.

"Well considering you hit me in the head, yes. Now what are you doing here? I thought you went back to Eraklyon?"

"I did. But then my parents are giving me a little while here with you. Can I come up?"

"Well if you think you're getting up here Rapunzel-style then you're dreaming. My hair may be long and thick but it ain't that long. Go to the front door."

"I'll beat you there." He challenged.

"Whatever!" I said back. I quietly ran down the stairs and ran to the front door. I opened the door to be met by a kiss.

"I told you I would beat you here." Sky said smiling.

"Shut up. Now be quiet and follow me." I said taking his hand and leading him up the stairs.

"So this is your room?" Sky asked me whenever we were safely in my room with the door shut.

"Yep. It's not much, but it can hold a bed so it's good with me." We both sat down on my bed and it grew quiet. One of the most terrible things in the world: Dead silence. It's so annoying.

Out of nowhere Sky started kissing me. It was really random but I liked it. We deepened the kiss and I leaned back on my bed as he was on top of me. (Now if you don't call that awkward then I don't know what is.) I can tell you that we probably going to end up in what Stella had called, "A Sex Zone." I was pretty sure of it. A beeping sound then went off as soon as we were about to start.

I heard Sky sigh and I opened my eyes to see him getting up.

"What was that?" I asked suspiciously getting up as well.

"It's the E.S.S they're waiting for me at the bottom of your window." Sky said annoyed.

"Oh," I said sadly. "So you have to go now?"

"Yeah, but remember I'll be back for you." He says while we get to the balcony. I glanced over the balcony to see a bunch of the E.S.S guards on the ground.

"Goodbye Bloom," Sky said to me giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodbye? What happened to 'see you later'?" I asked him.

"This is probably the last time that I'm going to see you."

"Oh no," I said angrily. "You did not almost have sex with me just to walk out on me now. If it takes me the rest of my life, I'm going to find a way to let us stay together. We're going and will be together."

"It's impossible for us Bloom. We live in completely different dimensions."

"I'll come to you if you can't come to me."

"How can you get to me?" He asked.

"I don't know! I just got this magic stuff; I'm still trying to adjust to it." I told him.

"So then explain how you're going to get to me exactly."

"I repeat, I don't know. I'll create a portal or something, but if I get to you by portal or not we'll be together. I can't lose you Sky. Not now. I almost lost you once Sky, I don't want to lose you again."

"Fine," He gave in. "But if you don't get to me by this Friday night, I'm coming to you."

"Okay then." I agreed, enjoying the fact that I won the argument.

"Then see you later," He smiled.

"See you later," I smiled back. Sky gave me a kiss and said, "I love you Bloom." I almost melt whenever he said my name like that.

"I love you too Sky." I said back. He then jumped off the balcony to the E.S.S and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I sighed and stared at the full moon. But then a look of deep thought went across my face as one thought crossed my mind: _What the heck is a portal?_

_

* * *

_

Hey, I just wanted to go ahead and put the last chapter out because I already had it typed up. Um, yeah please review.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Winx Club or this story.

**Claimings: **How it ended. Nothing more. Everything else is owned to FreeMoment.

RoCk OuT §§  
Bloom


End file.
